Commercial lavatory systems typically include a cabinet with a basin either installed or integrally formed in the cabinet's deck. The cabinet has a base portion fastened to a fabricated metal frame and supporting the basin at a convenient height for users. The cabinet may also include a head or island portion located behind and above the basin. One or more water outlets are mounted in the head and connected to suitable water supply pipes and solenoid-activated valves. Electronic sensors are similarly mounted in the head portion to detect a user and activate the valves to turn on the water.
Current lavatory design are not much more than a standard sink without much thought given to why components are located where they are. Neither is much thought given to how the components can be effectively relocated for additional benefit to both the contractor who will install the unit and service personnel who are responsible for on going maintenance. For example, the solenoid valves are typically located below the basin, requiring more work on or near the floor. Also, to adjust the sensor range control the installer needs to access the items from below the basin, on his knees with one hand on the range control and the other in the basin acting as a target for adjustment. Major serviceable components are located below the basin. Locating the components below the basin, while conventional from an installation perspective, makes servicing the unit difficult as there are access panels and additional support framing that make servicing the units unnecessarily challenging.